Season 2 Episode 6
Intro Tonight, were playing the games that you love to play with your families in a whole new way! * Sorry! Sliders * Bop It (Boptagon) * Spelling Bee * Simon Flash * and Connect 4 (Basketball) Families Kyla's Family Burton "This is Kyla and she says her family is the wackiest on the block. They love to pick fruit of the trees in their backyard. They have so much fruit they're always in a jam! Kyla is an excellent chef. She makes ------ by sameetaballs? (I can't translate). Kyla says her mom is really focused, on taking pictures. Kyla says her dad is so weird and is always talking in funny accents. Kyla says that her sister spends hours in the bathroom. What's she doing in there?! Kyla (What's taking so long?!) Watch out Family Game Night, were about to take a big bite out of this game!" Family Members: * Kyla (Kid) * Brianna (Older Sibling) * Lisa (Mom) * Gus (Dad) Payton's Family Burton "This is Payton and her groovy Family. Payton's a dancing machine and can dance any dance. GO Payton, GO Payton. (Payton: I've got all the bases covered.) Mom's a beauty queen and tries ''to pass on her secrets to Payton.(Payton: It makes me feel like a big girl.) Payton says her dad cooks a ''mean hamburger and is a regular drill sergeant. Dinch Hut! Payton and her brother Dylan like to play on their trampoline. Dylan has some really cool tricks. Watch out Family Game Night, cause our family is about to bust a move!" Family Members: * Payton (Kid) * Dylan (Older Sibling) * Lori (Mom) * Barry (Dad) Tonight's top Monopoly Crazy Cash Card is worth... $15,000! Cranium Brain Break Tonight's it's... Cranium House Of Cards Here we go, ready (Lori grabs a card) Yeah, The judges are watching you Lori! Both Families have a steady base, but yellow team's house falls down and gives the red team the win. Kyla picks the Train. Payton picks the Dog. The family with the most money wins a trip to Orlando Florida. Sorry! Sliders Round 1 Slider 1, Kyla Gets one point and almost lands on the prize dot. Slider 1, Payton Bumps Kyla into Sorry zone and gets one point. Slider 2, Brianna Bounces off her slider and gets one point. Slider 2, Dylan Bounces off a slider and gets SORRY! Tie game. 1 to 1. Round 2 Slider 1, Lori SORRY! Slider 1, Lisa 3 Points and prize dot! Slider 2, Barry Knocks Lisa into the 1 zone along with her prize dot and gets 3 points. Slider 2, Gus Nothing Happens. 1 to 3. Payton Family wins Sorry Sliders! MPP: Scuba Party(Scuba lessons at ECO Dive Center). Payton picks the Rollerblade. Bop It Boptagon Let's make it the best Bop It game ever! Commands in order Round 1 Whack Gus forgets to whack. On the first command! (3-4) Round 2 Twist, Bop, Kick, Honk, Crash, Crash, Twist, Bop, Honk, Kick Dylan forgets to kick. (3-3) Round 3 Twist, Pull, Shout, Shout, Twist, Honk, Shout, Crash, Pull, Crash, Shout, Rotate Crash, Crash, Honk, Twist, Whack, Crash Barry is late on a whack. (3-2) Round 4 Pull, Crash, Twist, Bop, Bop, Pull, Bop, Crash, Bop, Reverse Payton goes the wrong way. (3-1) Round 5 Crash, Shout, Pull, Twist, Shout, Shout, Twist, Pull, Shout, Crash, Twist, Twist, Crash, Crash, Reverse Brianna and Kyla go the wrong way. (1-1) Final Round Lori Vs Lisa Shout, Shout, Pull, Shout, 3 Pulls, Shout, Pull, Shout, Shout, Rotate Lisa overshoots her station. Lori wins. MPP: Ship Party(Queen Mary hotel stay). Payton picks the Pretzel. Spelling Bee Kyla's Family Glue: Hint It's Sticky. GLU- Glue! Salad: Hint It's usually green. SALA Salad! Banjo: Hint It has strings. BANJ- Banjo! Hanger: Hint It's in your closet. HANG-- Hanger. Makeup: Hint it's used by clowns. MAKE-- Makeup. Football Times Up. 500 points. Payton's Family Fork: It pokes around. FORK Fork. Globe: Hint it spins. GLOB- Globe! Bench: Hint: it's at the park. BENCH pass. Radio: hint it's ride the waves. Shovel: hint it's used by construction workers. Times up. 300 points. Kyla's family wins Spelling Bee! MPP: Water park party(Tickets to raging waters). Kyla picks the Thimble. Simon Flash Sequence 1: Red Blue Green Yellow Payton's family gets it. Sequence 2: Red Yellow Blue Green Kyla's family gets it. Sequence 3: Blue Yellow Red Green Payton Sequence 4: Green Yellow Blue Red Payton Sequence 5: Red Green Blue Yellow Payton Sequence 6: Yellow Blue Green Red Payton Payton's family wins Simon Flash. MPP: Camping Party (Kelty tent and membership to California parks) Payton picks the Plane. Connect 4 Basketball Diagonals and tons of blocking. 5 columns get filled up. Payton picks the cell phone. MPP: Game room party (wins a electronic dart board). Monopoly Crazy Cash Machine Payton's Family # $760 (Dog) # $380 (Rollerblade) # $485 (Pretzel) # $515 (Plane) # $630 (Cell Phone) Total: $2,770 Kyla's Family # $920 (Train) # $2000! (Thimble) They win the trip! Total: $2,920 (Win $150) The top card was the Soda Card Link Full Episode of S02E06 @ tubitv.com Category:Season 2 Category:Season 2 Episodes